


The Way We Love

by HumanGarbageCan



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanGarbageCan/pseuds/HumanGarbageCan
Summary: Brent comes out as bisexual and though he doesn't want to leave his happy relationship he wants to experiment.





	The Way We Love

"Brent, I think we need to talk," my heart rate pick up as the words crossed my lips knowing how they sounded. "What's wrong baby?" Brent asked as he sat down beside me on the bed. "There's nothing wrong for me, I want you to keep that in mind." I started, "but, you haven't seemed happy lately baby and I'm worried about you." He stared at me for a moment like the words were processing in his head before he sighed. "You noticed?" He asked. I nodded and held his hand.

"I um," he trailed off, "I guess I've been doing some thinking." I nodded, "okay baby. What about? You can tell me even if it's bad." He shook his head, "no it's not bad. I'm not breaking up with you, and I still love you so much," he gave my hand an encouraging squeeze, "but I've been thinking, and I know I can tell you this. But I think I'm bisexual." He paused and looked at me. I nodded, "okay. That's fine baby, you know I don't care about that you know I'm bi too." "Right," he said, "but I think that's where things get tricky. I feel, like really deep inside me, like I need to explore this. I don't know why I feel like this because, Izzy, I love you so much and I don't ever want to not be with you."

"Brent," I interrupted him, "take a breath and calm down. Okay? We'll work this out." Brent took a deep breath and nodded. "Now," I continued, "I still want to be with you too, and I'm not going to leave while you figure this out." "So, what do we do?" He asked. "Well," I started slowly, "how do you feel about the idea of opening up the relationship? I don't mean we can both sleep with whoever whenever we want but if we mutually brought third parties into the relationship once and a while." He cocked his head slightly, "that sounds like it could be interesting."

"I promise baby this will be a good thing for us," I said, "you want to know why?" He nodded as I moved so I was kneeling in front of him. "Well for one, you opened up to me and that means so much." I paused and let a sly grin slide over my face, "and second, I can't wait to watch you get fucked by another man." I moved forward to kiss him before he had a chance to respond. I pulled back from the kiss smiling to find a matching smile on Brent's face.

I moved to straddle Brent's lap, "so, how should we go about finding someone?" He cocked his head to the side again as he thought. I gave him a peck on the lips, "you're so cute when you do that." He smiled in response as I rested a hand on his cheek. "We'll figure out finding someone eventually," he said thoughtfully, "we'll meet someone at a bar, or online or whatever. There's no hurry to meet someone I'm just glad we got this out in the open." I gave him another peck on the lips, "I love you." I whispered. He smiled, "I love you too."

That brings us to now, about a week later and drinking at a bar with Zach, Eric and Barry. "What do you think about that guy over there?" Brent whispered as he motioned towards a man across the room. I turned to see a man littered in tattoos with long black hair. He was wearing a grey tank top and black jeans. I smiled, "I like him." I said to Brent, "you want me to go over there?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down Brent's arm. He smiled, "you could give it a shot." He said as he smiled back. I turned to face the bar and got the bartenders attention before ordering two shots of whiskey. I cupped Brent's jaw and gave him a kiss before taking the shots over towards the stranger.

**Brent's POV**

I watched Izzy walk away towards the man before turning back towards the bar. "Why's she taking a shot over to that guy?" Zach asked curiously. "Um," I stammered trying to think of an excuse. By then we had Eric and Barry's attention too. "She uh," I started again. Eric looked over at them and then back at me, "it looks like she's flirting with him. Is something going on between the two of you?" "No. I mean kind of but," I sighed, "it's complicated. Izzy and I are still together and that's not changing and that's not the complicated part."

"You know you can tell us whatever's going on though, right?" Barry said calmly, causing me to relax. I nodded and took a deep breath, "she's trying to pick up guys for me, for us, but mostly for me." I was met with two looks of confusion but one look of genuine interest. "I didn't know you liked men," Zach was the first to respond. "It's a more recent revelation," I said thoughtfully. Our conversation was interrupted by Izzy wrapping her arms over my shoulders from behind. "No luck babe, sorry." She whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned back to the bar, "that's ok babe." I said. "Why are you not whispering?" She said quietly. "I told them." I explained. She nodded.

It wasn't long before we left the bar to go back to the bus. Eric and Zach went straight to bed but Izzy, Barry and I decided to stay up a while longer. Izzy sat down on my lap on the couch and Barry sat beside us. "It's a shame that guy at the bar was straight," Izzy said as she ran a hand through my hair, "he was cute." "He was straight," I said, "you could've had him." She shook her head, "if I'm going to get a man he'll be for you or both of us. Now a woman, that's another story. If I find a cute girl I will definitely take her for myself." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

I heard Barry clear his throat awkwardly from beside us, snapping me back into reality. I turned to look at him "sorry Barry, I wasn't thinking." I apologized, "I know you don't want to hear this." "No, you're not bothering me at all I just was sort of wondering something." He responded. I raised my eyebrows at him encouraging him to go on. "Like do you plan on dating a third person between the two of you or just picking up people to sleep with? I'm just worried about one or both of you getting hurt if a third person breaks up or interferes with your happy relationship. Or even worse you pick up the wrong person and they physically hurt one of you." I nodded along as Barry spoke, "I get it, and I appreciate your concern." "We both do," Izzy agreed. "Right," I continued, "but we're going to do everything we can to stay safe. If you think it's dangerous to pick people up at bars we won't. We're just figuring things out as we go along." Barry nodded. "Unless you have anyone you happen to know that would want to fool around with Brent." Izzy said as she shifted on my lap so she was leaning towards Barry, "any ideas?" Barry swallowed hard, "no I'm afraid I don't know anyone." "You sure you don't?" Izzy pushed on.

Barry looked almost nervous as Izzy got off my lap so she was kneeling on the couch beside him. "Come on you can't tell me you don't want to." She said as she ran a hand across his chest, "I see the way you look at him." I watched almost in awe as she moved her hand from his chest to his jaw. Barry shifted his eyes nervously from her to me and back again. She ran her hand around to the back of his neck, "maybe just give him a kiss? See if you like it." She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, "it's just like kissing a girl. I promise."

Izzy moved so she was straddling Barry's lap. "Would you like it if Brent sat on your lap like this?" She asked, "maybe if touched your body like this?" She continued as she ran her hands down his stomach stopping just before the waistband of his jeans, "maybe if he did this," she said as she cupped his face with one hand and started kissing him gently. "Would you like to do that with Brent?" She asked again as she broke the kiss. Barry looked nervously at me. I cocked my head, genuinely interested in what he'd say. "I mean," he started as he turned back to Izzy, "yeah."

She smiled as she climbed off his lap and motioned for me to take her place. Nervous energy coursed through me as I moved to sit on his lap. "Hi," I smiled once I settled into place and managed to make eye contact with him. "Hey," he smiled back. I rested one hand on his chest and cupped his jaw with the other before leaning in to kiss him. After a few seconds I broke away, "was that okay?" I asked quietly. Barry smiled at me, "that was nice." "Is it okay if I kiss you again?" I asked. He nodded. I leaned in once more to place a slightly deeper kiss on his lips.

As we kissed I felt Izzy's hand running over my back. I broke the kiss with Barry and leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. "So, Barry," she said as I pulled back from her, "do you think maybe next time we have a day off and we're in a hotel you'd like to come have some fun with us?" "I think I'd like that," Barry said with a relaxed smile, "but for right now I really think I need to get some sleep." "Of course," I said before giving him a kiss on the forehead and climbing off his lap. "Sweet dreams," Izzy said in an enticing voice. Barry left the room without another word.

"We got him," Izzy said as she crawled into my lap. "You're good," I said as she started biting on my neck, "I never would have even though of trying to get Barry." She pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. "You're serious?" She asked. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, earning a laugh from Izzy. "Come on Brent," she said, "how could you be that dense? You've seriously never noticed him staring at you? Or how he acts just a little bit different with you than he does with Zach or Eric? Brent, he didn't need much convincing he just needed someone to tell him it's okay." "Really?" I asked. "Sweetheart," she smiled as she rested a hand on the side of my face, "you're so dumb sometimes. I love you." I smiled back at her, "I love you too baby."

Another week went by before we had a day off. During the week Izzy did everything in her power to tease Barry. She'd make out with me in front of him a lot because that was the easiest and least obvious way to drive him crazy. If no one else was around she'd kiss him and offer to get him off, but he always said no. She'd coach me through what I should say to him and send me over to whisper in his ear in front of everyone else.

When we finally made it to the hotel Barry went to a separate room from Izzy and I the same way we normally would, so we wouldn't raise any suspicions. "Do you think he changed his mind?" I asked Izzy as I stopped pacing the room and sat down beside her. "There's no way." She said as she wrapped and arm around my waist, "he's going to come. Trust me, we did too well for him not to." As she finished her sentence a knock finally came at the door. I started to get up, but she put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, "make him wait," she whispered before getting off the bed.

I watched her slowly make her way over to the door before looking through the hole and giving me a thumbs up. She paused a few more seconds before opening the door. "Hi Barry," she said as she stepped back to let him in. "Hi," he replied awkwardly as he paused just past the doorway. "No need to be shy," Izzy encouraged as she grabbed his hand and led him towards me. I got up from the bed to greet him, wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a deep kiss. I smiled as I pulled away from the kiss, "we should get rid of this," I said as I pulled up on his shirt. I took his shirt off him and then pulled my own off before going back to kissing him.

I started rubbing his crotch through his jeans, causing him to moan against my mouth. "You like that?" I whispered in his ear. He hummed in response. I pulled his head to the side a little with my free hand and started biting on his neck. I ran my hand from his crotch up his stomach and to his chest before digging my nails into his skin. He made some sort of sound that was half way between a moan and a growl as he pushed me off him. "Enough of that," he said before taking a breath to regain his composure, "pants off and bend over the end of the bed."

I smiled as I did what Barry told me to, having finally gotten what I wanted to see from him. I heard Barry undoing his pants behind me and then I heard the bottle of lube being opened. I watched Izzy settle herself on the bed in front of me, so she was leaning back against the headboard. I wanted to question her but my attention was drawn back to Barry as a lube slicked finger slid into me. I could only imagine Barry's look of confusion by the fact that I wasn't in pain from it. "Surprise," Izzy said with a warm smile, "I've been working on warming him up a little bit for you." "You two are crazy," Barry said as he slid in another finger to start stretching me out. One more finger and a few minutes later he was pulling his hand out completely and replacing it with his dick.

I groaned and grabbed a hold of the sheets as he slid into me. Izzy moved closer to me and started running her fingers through my hair calmly. "There you go," she whispered as I started to relax. She slid back to lean against the headboard again while Barry started to move. He dug his fingers into my hips while he steadily picked up the pace. "Come on!" I snapped. "Brent I don't want to hurt you," Barry said calmly. "But I want it to hurt," I whined. As I finished my sentence I felt myself being pulled up by my hair, "if he won't do it you know I will," Izzy grinned as she pulled my head back as far as it would go before kissing me.

Izzy broke the kiss and looked past me at Barry, "let him ride you," she said. Barry's hips stilled for a second and all I could hear was his already slightly heavy breathing before he pulled out of me. Izzy bent back down so she was face to face with me, "up." She let go of my hair and I pushed myself off the bed. Izzy moved as well, and Barry laid down where I had been. I straddled his waist and slid onto his dick. Izzy straddled his chest so she was in front of me, "let's go," she said as she patted Barry on the stomach. He started bucking his hips at the same slow steady pace as before. As Barry worked on going faster Izzy dug her nails into my chest and drug them down until she hit my hip bones. I hummed in response as red lines raised on my skin behind her hands. She grabbed my jaw in a tight grip and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled as the kiss was broken but the grip against my jaw remained. She smiled back as she cocked her head to the side before shoving me back. I caught myself on Barry's knees and sat back up straight only to be met by a slap. Before I could react to the slap my hair was being grabbed again, pulling my head back as Izzy started biting my neck.

By now Barry was drilling into me hard and fast, hitting my prostate every time. She pulled off my neck and rested one hand on my shoulder before reaching down with her other hand to start stroking me in time with Barry's thrusts. I let my head fall back as I moaned, and Izzy took the opportunity to grab a hold of my hair again. I heard Barry grunting occasionally from below us, he must be just as close as I am. Barry's thrusts started to get sloppy and fall out of rhythm, but Izzy's hand kept a steady pace. In a few seconds I was screaming as I shot my load onto Izzy and onto Barry's stomach. A few more thrusts and Barry was shouting as he came inside of me.

I dropped back against Barry's legs panting to catch my breath. Through my half-closed eyes I noticed Izzy leaving but I really couldn't be bothered to think about it. A minute later she came back with a wet rag and started wiping both of us off. Once she was done I got off Barry and laid down beside him, propping myself up on my elbow and resting my other hand on his chest. He shifted so he was face to face with me and rested a hand on my cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss. "That was good," I said, "I think maybe we should do it again some time."

Barry smiled, "I'd like that," he said, "and next time we'll do it the way you want." I smiled back at him, "you don't have to if you don't want to." "It's not that I don't want to I just didn't quite know what to think of it in the moment." Barry explained. I leaned in a kissed him again, "you're too sweet," I whispered. I felt the bed dip behind me and Izzy wrapping an arm around my waist before pressing a kiss to my shoulder blade. "You have a good time baby?" She asked sweetly as she rested her head on my arm. "I did," I replied, "thank you for this." "No need to thank me I just want you to be happy," she said as she picked up her head, "besides, I like knowing that my man can take dick like a champ."

I laughed as I shifted so I was on my back, "you're ridiculous you know that?" I asked as I pulled her into my chest. "But you love me," Izzy replied as she cuddled into me. "Well," Barry said as he started to slip out of the bed, "I'll get going and leave you two be." "Wait," I said as I sat up as much as I could manage to, "we don't want you to leave. Stay the night if you want." "You sure?" Barry asked as he paused. I patted the bed beside me in response. He laid back down and I moved so I could rest my head on his chest. I listened to his steady breathing until I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a second chapter but don't know if anyone would even read a second chapter so if anyone wants another chapter drop a comment and I'll write it.


End file.
